Surreal Life
by Just a Little More Faith
Summary: Kat was happy with her life, it was simple, it was sweet, but then things happened that she never thought would, things got better, things got worse, friendships were made and hearts were broken. Follow Kat through her life at high school. Kat OC


**Okay, REPOSTs are fun!!!!!!!!!**

**This is a repost and I have this thing with Loliver now so yea, this is loliver now. **

**Disclaimer: ME: *Reading off letter* To Whom It May Concern, blah blah blah, we have taken your offer for Hannah Montana yada yada yada and DENIED IT!!!!!!!!!! WWWAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

**LILLY: Awwwwww its ok.**

**ME: NO ITS NOT! I PAID EIGHT WHOLE DOLLARS PLUS POCKET LINT FOR IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cries in corner***

**A.N. Ok when I put (") It means that they are speaking out loud and (') means that they are thinking it.**

"_Okay students your schoolwork for today is to define the word 'Lieu' without using the dictionary. You are to get up here and define it in 20 minutes in the order I pick. Now get thinking!"_

My daydreaming was suddenly cut short when our English teacher decided to give OUR class, the slackest class in the whole school, WORK! This is not happening is it? I shot Miley a quick look and her face had the same look as mine did. We shared a silent giggle and then we quickly faced the front before the teacher saw us. But then the teacher had even more nerve after the 20 minutes of doing nothing to actually pull up Jake Ryan, movie star Jake who only got A's cause his tutor does his assignments for him. Only the teacher doesn't know.

"Well Jake are you going to get up here or not?"

The whole class was listening to this now, Jake had a habit of back- chatting all the teachers. And when I say all I mean ALL. Even the subs(1). We all leaned forward, trying to hear every breath. The suspense was killer and the teacher looked like she was getting pretty annoyed too.

"No" he put it simply, maybe to simply.

"No? What do you mean no?" She was ticked off now, no kid had the right to talk to her like that… or do we? Hmmmm note to self… research the rights we have as students.

"I mean no. Don't you understand King's English? I could try something else if you like, how abo…"

"No I understand you perfectly but seeing the way you beha…"

_BRRRRIIIIINNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!_

There was the screech of chairs and the shuffle of shoes and class room was empty. The whole class was giving Jake high-fives and thumbs up when we got into the main hall. Miley and I caught up with Lilly and Oliver and Lilly kissed Oliver on the lips not knowing we were there. A smile grew on my face immediately at the happy couple. It had taken them long enough to get together and now they were they were happier than ever. Only problem is… I'm not happy because I don't have anything (Or anyone) to be happy about.

"Hi Lilly! Hi Oliver! Jake got to the teacher again today…"

I just zoned out as Miley told the whole story about Jake and the teacher. I looked aimlessly down to what I was wearing, gray flare jeans, a simple plain low cut black t-shirt with a pink and black belt over top, one finger-less glove(2) and a fashionable hatty sort of thing. My naturally wavy hair fell to about halfway down my back, give or take a bit. Seeing as I was in a depressing mood my normally hazel eyes had turned practically black. Which wasn't so bad cause it matched my top.

_BRRRRIIIIINNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!_

The bell went again and I said good-bye to everyone and headed off to my singing lesion. Miley and I both sing but I got signed up for more advanced classes. I headed up a few flights and down some more. It seems quite tiring but I am used to it. I pretty much fell into my first class and the only thing my teacher said was "Well just think, you have to go all the way back up those stairs." I was tempted to attack him with a conductor's stick but he pulled out some good music and my mood about him rotated 180 degrees.

"Rightio Kat, we will start with vocal exercises today." My teacher stated.

_45 mins later_

The bell rung and I trekked up the stairs again and Miley met me at the end of it all. She handed me a bottle of water and then we headed of to HPE. I handed Miley $5 for next weeks water and we sat down in the middle of the class slightly back to the left from the middle. These were our spots and everyone knew it. The nerds or short sighted people sat at the front, The averages sat in the middle, the semi populars ( US!) Sat behind the averages and the total populars sat at the very back. Every one had just sat down and started talking when a cold wind blew into the classroom sending a shiver down everyone's spines. Miley and I exchanged confused/weirded out looks. This was getting strange. The whole class started murmuring and whispering.

"SILENCE! There will be no speaking in my class room! You will all sit there and do your work or you will have a whole class detention after school!" The teacher oh sorry, 'substitute teacher' walked into the class room. I passed a note to Miley without him seeing it.

_Hey this is obviously a new teacher and he doesn't know the rules. He can't keep us in after school unless the parents give consent and none of the parents would do that._

She nodded her head in agreement and we continued our work in silence, that is until Jake's mobile started ringing. The teacher was getting angrier. He obviously didn't watch television either. Jake pulled out his mobile and started talking. The teacher got up and started to yell at him but Jake just shushed him. The teacher was taken back. Jake closed his phone and started packing up his things.

"And where do you think your going young man?" The teacher asked, for the second time that day we leaned forward, trying to catch every breath.

"Sorry guys but they need me in Chicago, they're filming and new movie 'Zombie High Revolution: Attack of the Zombies."**(I DON'T KNOW IF I OWN THIS OR NOT, I JUST MADE IT UP ON THE SPOT!)**

Jake went to leave but a hand shot out of now where and placed it's self on Jake's shoulder. Jake turned around only to see the teacher looking evil.

"You're not going any where… Son."

**Ooh! Cliffy! This is my first Hannah Montana fic. Comment if you like it. Sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes (but by my computer says that every thing is right! YAY!****) ****Also, please go on my blogspot, it's .**

**A.N. Okay here is a guide to the numbers I put in there.**

**(1) A sub is a substitute teacher or a relief teacher or whatever you call a teacher that fills in for another teacher when they are sick or something.**

**(2)A glove where the fingers only go up to your knuckles leaving the rest of your fingers uncovered. **


End file.
